


Companions Without Sins

by Walkingdeadgal



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Creampie, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Grooming, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadgal/pseuds/Walkingdeadgal
Summary: A thing that ripped the world apart, no one knew how it started but the outbreak came fast. Many deaths and violence happened all around with the screams of people. A lone country girl figures out the hard way when she gets stuck in the heat of the outbreak, with losing her family she sets out to find survivors and escape. After a permant injury to her leg she is rescued by a lone Australlian man named Mick that will be her source of survival, being stuck they will learn what it's like to survive on their own in the zombie onslaught. A cool fall evening results in trouble but on their way back home they meet a pair of Southern Brothers whose seem a bit to friendly at first offer them food and protection in exchange for gas.  The duo take the offer but they bite off more than they can chew when the situation gets worse each day they stay there, Kaiti learns a dark secret of the family but can't take it when she is the sole reason that Mick will Survive from their onslaught.(More or less a OC x Danny St.John but it has a bit of Oc/Oc moments to.)
Relationships: OC X OC, OC x Cannon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im back! And Im rewritting the story! Im re fixing old chapters and finally getting back on to write it.

When there’s no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth.

"And I heard as it were the noise of thunder  
One of the four beasts saying, come and see  
And I saw, and behold a white horse"

Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers  
One hundred million angels singing  
Multitudes are marching to the big kettledrum  
Voices calling and voices crying  
Some are born and some are dying  
It's Alpha and Omega's kingdom come

"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts  
And I looked and behold, a pale horse  
And his name that sat on him was Death  
And Hell followed with him"


	2. Chapter One:The Misty Signs of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows how..most of this started. It just happened all at once, no one was prepared for what they saw. The dead roaming the earth feasting on everyones flesh. A lone country girl was coming home from a short school day finds out the depths of her quiet house lays a bloodshed..

_**"I can feel the heat closing in, feel them out there making their moves, setting up their nerves as their white souless eyes stare into my soul. The sweat pouring down my forehead wasn't helping as my rasped breaths was coming out in short quick spouts. I turn the corner seeing the big green sign stating the fact I was leaving my home of Savannah and out into that cruel world with no one but me and the only items I have is the clothes on my back and my bag, hearing the rasped moans closing in behind me I quickly snap out of my thoughts realising I wasn't alone and those...things was closing in on me. I swallow the lump in my throat and run as I hear the screams and car crashed behind me as the apocalypse has started.. What can I do..but to survive."** _

It was a bright cold day in Georgia as busy kids was chatting in a lunch room in the old rustic high school, a table not to far away sat three teenagers who was eating their lunch and discussing a few things. "I tell you Mrs.Cox is a drag! She gave us three pages worth of homework last night and I fucking forgot mine on all the days." "Maybe ya shouldn't goof around and ya would get it done." "Well not all of us have a quiet farm to work on Kaiti." "Hey don't use my life style as a exscuse. I still get my work done unlike ya." "Bitch please we all know you was sucking up to the teachers." "Seriously Jake.." The young boy laughs as a certain country girl gives him a glare from across the table, she shakes her head as her shoulder length brown hair sways to the side resting on her shoulders. "I have ya know I don't "Suck up". I get my stuff done when it needs t' be done. Now Uh...ya better eat Lunch will be done in five minutes.." Jake rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his sandwich giving her another look as he swallows his bite. "They always rush us through this thing. Say whats your next class Kaiti?" "Greenhouse, I think Mrs.Lacy wanted us t' bring in th' plants befer it rains. Sucks t' be them I guess." She takes a bite of her pizza with a bored look until they notice the principal walk in with a uneasy look turning his megaphone on, he blares the alarm on it seeing everyone go quiet and groan in annoyance looking at him. "Students this is not a prank, we have gotten word some sickness is going around and it's a bad one. We're gonna send you home so you don't catch it. Be safe and stay indoors." Everyone cheers as Kaiti raises her eyebrows looking towards Jake who shrugs with a look. They both throw their stuff away and head towards their locker putting everything up, she slams her locker shut putting her bag on her shoulder as Jake gets his done turning to her. "Ill see you later Kaiti, don't catch that "Sickness" that's going around." He laughs giving her a hug as she rolls her eyes hugging him back. "I will ya dumbass. Be safe Jake.." "Will do!" "Load the bus now kids!" Kaiti heads up front getting onto her bus as everyone was busy chatting, she throws her bag in a sit towards the back and sits down noticing two girls pop up smiling at her. "Hey Kaiti!" "Hey Sabrina Jazzy. Why are ya two so excited?" "We get a day off girlfriend who wouldn't be!?" "Uh yeah..I'm gonna listen t' my music.." "Okay!" She sees them sit down as she puts her headphones into her ears turning her music up, Kaiti lays back feeling the bus go as she looks out the window.

The usual city landscapes passes by them as the streets looked somewhat abandoned. Kaiti looks around until she notices a group of people surrounding someone, she scoots close to the window and sees a man on his knees shaking a twitching as he throws up blood and foam. She looks away disgusted seeing they turned of towards her road as the forest appears. Kaiti feels the bus stop and she grabs her stuff waving at everyone as she gets off, the bus drives off and she looks over seeing her neighbour doing something over the fence crunching away at something. "Hey Mr.Fennoy! See yer tending t' yer garden, looks beautiful as ever. I love t' talk but I gotta get t' th' house. I'll see ya later but tell th' misses I said hey!" She heads down the gravel road not noticing the eldeary man look up as blood was across his face from the arm he was eating on that belonged to his twitching now dying wife. Kaiti sighs walking down the dirt road as eyes glow and snarls echoes quietly as she heads on, she wipes the sweat off making it home and she walks to the front porch seeing the front door was left wide open. The teen looks confused but she shrugs it off thinking it was the family dog and she walks in closing the door. "Ma pa I'm home!!" No answer comes as She looks around the dark house hearing nothing as a few of the furniture was turned over on it's side. "Th' hell.." She sees a little pink backpack laying on the ground and she walks to it seeing her sister's name written on it, Kaiti picks it up seeing it was ripped and scratched in a few places. "What th'..Sis never leaves her bag like this. Somethings up..I better find her and Michael." Kaiti lays the bag down on the couch when a loud thud was herd from the hall scaring the teen. She shines a flashlight from her phone seeing nothing at first, she blinks lookigna round the darkness as a shadow moves behind her and a slam is herd from the kitchen. Her eyes widen at the noise and she quickly turns to the room seeing a small reflection was moving in the light, Kaiti grabs her father's hunting knife off the dinning table and sneaks over as her heart was beating in her ears. She peeks around the corner readying the weapon when she sees the small child like shilouette moving around and notices it was her sister.

Kaiti sighs with relief and puts the knife back up in it's case as she puts it in her bag, the teen walks up to the counter and she looks seeing her sister with a smile glad she was okay. "Kat you scared me! Im guess you was th' one making all those noises. What are ya munching on there anyway?" The girl dosen't answer her at first and Kaiti rubs her head wondering if she had herd her. "You know ma will freak if she sees ya eating before dinner. Kat? Uh..sis.." She reaches towards her seeing Kat stop eating and turn her head towards the teen reavealing her half eaten face and glowing eyes as she growls at Kaiti dropping whatever she was eating on. Kaiti's eyes widen as she freezes up. "S-Sis? Holy shit..w-what happened t' ya!?" Kaiti hears a slam and sees a arm reach out as a groan is herd and her brother Michael crawls out and reaches towards her with a weak bloody hand as Kat gets up revealing more of the mess. Kaiti's eyes looks around the room in a panic as they land on the slumped figures agasin't the fridge of what was their parents laying there their necks torn open and eaten while Michael was still barely alive. He crawls towards her leaving a trail of blood from what would be his legs now being bloody stumps and he hits the floor as Kat walks towards her bones popping and dripping blood. "Kaiti..r...run..." What was her sister snarls at her and charges towards Kaiti startling her and She breaks out of her trance and books it as she jumps over the kitchen counter into the hall. Kaiti pants hearing her sisters roars and she picks her pace up, she makes it to the living room when she trips over a table hitting the ground. Kaiti groans in pain and Kat runs up grabbing her legs. She yells in pain feeling her dirty nails dig into her flesh, Kaiti begins to scramble and get up as Kat's nails run down her leg making deep marks. Kaiti feels blood soak her jeans and she gets up running towards the front door, the panicked girl runs out seeing Kat stare at her showing her bloody teeth. She lets another howl out and runs towards Kaiti, she takes a deep breath and slams the door closed as Kat slams it in her face hearing her hit the door hard. She hisses and groans scratching the wood as Kaiti shakily locks the front door backing up. She turns around seeing the dark red skies as screams and sirens echo around signaling what appears to be the end of the world. Kaiti looks down and she runs down the road feeling her legs sting from her cuts. She pants seeing more of those things...attacking the livestock around them as she panics seeing them look up at her. She books it past her zombified neighbour seeing his wife get up groaning and she yells and heads to the streets hoping to escape this mess. 

**_"Finally free..Im on my way to getting out of this hellhole and to survive."_ **


	3. Chapter Two:Burned Forgotten Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti has escaped but the walkers don't rest and she can't run far, tired and out of ideas she manages to grab a car but ends up wrecking it into a tree. Her yells go answered and a man saves her and they become friends to survive this hell.

The walkers groan and moan as they stumble around slowly ignoring the world in favor of flesh, a few blink their white eyes stumbling ignoring their dead breathen as they sway. The walker walks past a ruined car and a pair of gloved hands appear as someone raises up, they look around seeing it was clear and they run aas soft footsteps echoes and the silhouette of the person runs on by avoiding the flesh cravers as they was hides. Soft panting comes from the wall as a pair of hazel brown eyes studies the barred and dried land with ease. They blink as a few of the walkers walk by and the person hides behind the wall, the person hears them shuffle away and they quietly sigh. "Okay Kaiti ya can do this..jus' dodge them and ya can make it t' that car..ya need a ride t' get out of here. Not like my legs can take it anymore." She rubs her bruised legs wiping the sweat of her forehead, she looks up looking around and She sees a opening as the walkers leaves. She grabs a bag and takes off jumping over trashed items as she crushes a few cans under her boots. The noise catches the walkers attention and she hears groans behind her making her speed up a bit as her legs burn underneath her. "Almost there!!" Kaiti jumps over a old fence and slides down as hill rolling to the road hard making her cough as dust rises up, the groans get closer and she gets up weakly running towards a old red beaten pickup truck. Kaiti looks around seeing the truck door and she curses under her breath. "Fuck it's locked!!" She spots a rock on the ground and she grabs it seeing the Walkers tumble down the hill towards her, she breaks the window and unlocks the door as she gets in and quickly tries to jumpstart it as the groans grow closer to her making her hands shake it fear as she sees the walkers coming towards her. "Come on..come on ya piece of shit!!!" The engine finally roars to life making her sigh and she shifts the gear as a few hands hit the truck, Kaiti looks to the walkers putting her foot to the gas pedal as the wheels screech and the truck drives off in a frenzy as dust rises in the air leaving the monsters behind. Kaiti relaxes agasin't the seat driving by the destroyed buildings that littered the area, she looks ahead the road knowing the trip was going to be long but it's better than walking.

Hours ahead on the road the moon was just rising high in the sky as the streets was empty around. Headlights appear as the pickup truck drives by blowing a few papers in the air, Kaiti rubs her eyes tiredly feeling them slowly close as she wants some sleep. "Damn I been on th' road t' long..jus got t' keep driving." She yawns trying to stay awake so she wouldn't crash in the ditch or any loan walkers on the road. Her eyes start to droop close and her hands move slowly swerving the truck shaking her awake as she grips the wheel tightly, Kaiti looks at the road again shaking her head. "Need music.." She turns on the radio and she sinks in the sit looking ahead, she feels her eyes close as she leans against the wheel slowly passing out. The truck swerves to the side as a tree starts to appear getting closer to her. The truck shakes from the bumpy off road and Kaiti opens her eyes confused only to see a tree then darkness as the truck crashes, a few minutes pass as smoke rises up from the truck that was implanted in the tree. A low groan was herd as Kaiti opens her eyes in pain. She slowly looks around seeing she was trapped in the truck as something wet drips down her forehead, she shakily reaches up feeling the wetness seeing blood on her hand. She gasps hissing in pain since she couldn't feel her right leg against the seat. The teen looks around the area seeing the truck had crashed against the tree but she was alone, she lays against the wheel in pain trying to breathe until a shuffle was herd making her look up. She squints her eyes trying to make whatever it was out until a strangled groan was herd making her eyes widen in fear. "No..n-no! I have t' get outta here!!"

She starts to pull at the other door as the groaning grows closer to her, she sees the door was jammed but the window was rolled down. Kaiti unbuckles her belt and lifts her leg up only to yell in pain as blood and skin shows. She turns the car light on seeing her leg was cut up as her ankle was swollen pretty bad, she looks up seeing glowing eyes and sees a walker start to hit against the window to try and get to her. Kaiti takes a deep breath and lifts her leg up trying her best to ignore the pain as she crawls to the window. The banging gets louder and as she climbs out and the the other window shatters as she feels a murky hand grab her good leg, she looks back seeing it got in and was trying to pull her to it as she hears the snaps of it's rotten teeth. Kaiti grips the window tightly trying to fight back the monster kicking it in the face as it pulls harder. "Someone help me!! Please!!" Her cries echos through the area as she pulls hard against the door to try and escape the thing, she sees it get closer and she panics kicking at it more as it grabs her bad leg making her yell louder. "PLEASE ANYONE I NEED HELP!!!" The walker gets in Kaiti's face opening it's rotten mouth lowering itself to her when a loud bang was heard and blood splatters all over her as the walker drops dead onto the seat in front of her.

With her heartbeat in her head She looks up with shaky eyes at whoever saved her and she sees a man looking at her with worry as his gun is smoking, he pulls the walker off her and grabs her feeling her wince in his grip. "Hey are you okay? I saw the smoke and came hearing your yells." "I..I.." He looks to her seeing she was blacking out before she heard him spoke up again. "Shit mate your lucky that walker didn't bite you!! I gotta a base not to far away, i can get us there so I can fix you. Stay with me Shelia okay, your gonna be okay." Kaiti feels his arms wrap around her lifting her out of the truck and he runs as groans was herd, she slowly blacks as the man runs off with her away from the walker infested area. Some hours later into the night the man was watching her with worry holding a medi kit, he grips the box tight until he sees her open her eyes slowly with a groan, she shakes slowly as she looks up to him seeing his smile. "Glad your awake mate! That was a nasty accident you had, all though you was lucky a walker didn't bite you." "IS that what ya call those things?" "Yep! Names Michel Wallaby but you can call me Mick for short, what's your name?" Kaiti raises up with a shy look as she sees her leg was bandaged and fixed. "U-Uh my names Kaiti..t-thank ya fer saving me Mick.." "No problem. Us survivors have to stick together, your lucky. I havent seen any survivors this way. Oh uh..are you hungry?" "You have no idea..I havent ate in three days.." Mick Nods and he hands her a energy bar as he grabs one for himself. Kaiti looks around in the safety of the building as Walkers groan outside near them, she lays back with a sigh watching him grab a few more things and knows she's got somewhere safe and someone to make it with.


	4. Chapter Three:The Thoughts That Entwin You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti and Mick have been surviving for a few months but its getting harder for them, so they find ways to get food and weapons. Until bandits show up on a hunt and they think their in trouble until two men save them

Three long months had passed by and it seemed no help was coming. Kaiti and Mick had taken shelter up at a old house not to far away form the forest where they hunt food for themselves but still close enough to the city if they need supplies. The day had to much of an early chill for the duo as they were packing up a few things to go looking for supplies as their rations had grown low over the past couple of months. Kaiti's leg was healed but she did have a few complications with her ankle every now and then, not to mention more to add to her scars. The young teen sighs as she straps her bag to her shoulder seeing Mick fixing his stuff up from the corner, she looks at him softly studying his features. His dirty blonde hair was of course put up in braids but he always put it in a ponytail so it wouldn't get into his face, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed a few tattoos off and a pair of dirty ripped jeans that hugged his waist. She softly watches him get up with the bag as he notices her staring at him. "You okay Kaiti?" "H-Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! Let's go befer it' gets to dark." "Okay Shelia." The duo heads out into the barren land seeing a few walkers scattered about as they groan in search of their next meal.

Kaiti sneaks over to a tree as Mick follows behind her, they turn the corner seeing and seeing that coast was clear and they make a break for it, heading off towards the forest. Boots crunched the leaves as they fell from the desitute tree as fall's bony finger's grasped hold of her limbs. The young teen sighs seeing her breaths coming out in the fridgid air of the fall day, she looks towards Mick seeing him smiling at the calm day as they was walking. She sighs to herself looking away as they near their hunting grounds. "Okay Mick were here, think we may get some good stuff this time." "Long as the walkers didn't get to them first." "Fuck yer right...okay let's go an check I guess.." They start to go down different paths into the forest as the sun rises higher in the sky shining brightly, Kaiti looks around arming her crossbow in case a walker sneaks up on her. She looks around studying the path until she comes across a sight that makes her stop and gag. pinned to a tree by arrows was a walker that looked to be fresh kill, the monster looks up at her and reaches it's arms out groaning as it tries to reach her with it's rotten hands.  
She looks away disgusted at who could do that to a innocent person. She goes to the walker and grabs a knife from her jeans sheaving the blade from it's case, the teen aims it at the walker's head and stabs between the eyes killing it. Kaiti pulls the blade out making a face as she sees the old gunky blood glissining on the knife's blade. 

"Gross but at least I put th' poor thing out of it's misery.." "Aww ain't that sweet of ya darling." Kaiti quickly turns around seeing a group of masked men holding a beaten up Mick hostaged, a tall looking one wearing a ski mask walks up to her holding a gun. "Looks like you and your boyfriend is crossing on our territory sweetheart." "Ya can't claim land asshole." "Oh but I think I can! We own what's around here, haven't ya herd of us bandits?" "Bandita? Ha! Ya seem like pussies t' me.." He circles around her eyeing the bag on her shoulders with anger. "How about this, for crossing our territory I think ya both owe us your stuff." "No fucking way I'm giving ya our stuff!" The bandit pushes Kaiti on her knees and he aims his gun at Kaiti's forehead. 'Lets play then.." He pulls the trigger as Kaiti flinches and clicks it as she stares ahead at him with wide eyes hearing his laugh, Mick freezes seeing her stare him down as he laughs more. "You should have seen your look! You was lucky but next time it wont be empty." "Kaiti! Please don't hurt her!!" "Shut up you!" A bandit punches him in the stomach making him cough and wheeze in pain sinking to his knees as Kaiti growls at them. "Hey dont fucking touch him!!" They look to Kaiti growling.

"It be wise if you give us your stuff otherwise I'm gonna make a example out of you next.." "Fuck you asshole." She spits in his face and he rubs his eye slowly wiping the gunk out, the bandit raises the gun and he smacks Kaiti with the butt making a bruise on her cheek as she hisses in pain. "Ya little bitch! I'll teach you to talk back to me like that!" He aims the gun at her again and she closes her eyes as Mick struggles to get to her. "KAITI NO!!" "You know it ain't nice t' attack people for no reason Bandits.." "Oh fuck.." Kaiti looks up feeling the bruise sting on her cheek as she sees two men walk up holding rifles, she feels him let her go and he looks at the others as they push Mick towards her. "Andy..Danny... what are you two doing out here." "Your on our property and Frankly I don't like people who hassle nice folks like these two. Let em go and walk away before the situation gets worse." They look to each other and they let go of the two as Kaiti notices their uneasy looks. "This ain't over you two.." The bandits scoff and they walk off as Kaiti helps Mick up to his feet holding his stomach, they look over to the men and the taller one smiles warmly at them as he walks over. "You two are lucky we got here in time, those bandits can be assholes." "Thank you..what's your name?" "I'm Andy this here is my brother Danny."


	5. Chapter 4-1: Chapter Four:Starvation Is Not A Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation Kati and Mick was in Andy suggests for them to come to their dairy for food and shelter. Kaiti feels weary of the idea bit Mick thinks its a good idea since their food rations was running low. Being as it may Kaiti rejects the idea since she dosen't really trust the two at all, The St.John's leave angry but keen on the idea of Sabbatoging Kaiti's efforts to get food. It's a race for time before Kaiti gives in and heads to the Dairy with them

Footsteps echo as the group walks back down the leafy path. “So you two was just ambushed like that?” “Pretty Fucking much..” “Kaiti!” Mick gives her a stern look as she turns red looking off. “Sorry..anyway they snuck up on me when I killed a walker. Got Mick without me knowing.” Andy and Danny look at each other as they was heading towards Kaiti and Mick’s base, the sun raises high over the sky as the leaves fall around them. "So how long have you two known each other?" Kaiti looks back at Danny's question and she softly stops beside Mick. "Well..I'll tell ya boys. I came all th' from Savannah when th' city got overrun, Mick here saved me when I crashed th' truck I was driving into a tree." "Yeah she was lucky I herd her yells or she would have been Walker chow. We been through this for three months now. But i wouldn't ask for no one else bettter." Mick pats Kaiti's back making her blush as they start to tread again down the road while Andy and Danny walks beside Kaiti as she talks to them some more. "We've been together for th' longest time I guess ya kinda forget th' world had gone t' shit." "I hear that.." "Sounds like you two are close.." She blushes at the comment Danny said and nervously rubs her head as Andy smiles again. "I-I mean we ain't THAT close! J-Jus' friends..." "Sure sugar I understand."

The boys stop seeing a makeshift base made from a old looking home as fences surrounded the place that looked strong enough to keep walkers out. "Well here we are..home sweet home I guess..I'll let us in Mick keep an eye out fer me." Mick nods as Kaiti takes a run an go jumping over the fence with a soft thud, Andy and Danny look at each other with confused faces as slow clinks could be herd. Mick sees their looks and he laughs as the door open slowly letting them in. "The reason we jump it is the door locks from the inside. No one can get in or out in a way. Come on in boys." “Nice place You go here you two..” They all set around a picnic table as Kaiti locks the door back up pretty tightly, she heads over as her boots click against the concrete ground and she sits by Mick. “Thank Ya kindly. I'll admit it is Better than most of th’ places we’ve found. Anyway…thank ya fer back there. Ya really helped us!” “It was no problem. Say..you two look like you can use a rest and a good meal in your stomachs.” Kaiti looks at Andy funny and she leans forward on the table tapping her fingers against the wood catching his attention. “Uh..what do ya Mean by that..” “Well, our home is protected by a electric fence and we’d love for you both to come by since we could use the help for protecting the Dairy Farm. We have food and you can rest without the problem of walkers.”

She looks at Mick who looked welcoming on the idea and she looks back at The boys who still had their warm smiles, Kaiti gets up with a sigh as she lays her hand On Mick’s shoulder gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry boys but we got it handled here, we can't afford t' leave th' base with those bandit assholes around.” Kaiti sees Andy’s “warm” smile flatter for a minute to a scowl, Mick covers his face with a groan and Kaiti sees Danny elbow Andy underneath the table making him go back to his happy demure making her a bit suspicious. "Your kidding me right Kaiti? Y-Your joking you have to be.." Mick raises up from his chair knocking it over a bit as he grabs the country girl's shoulders shaking her, Andy looks to his brother and he shrugs as they see Kaiti grab Mick's hands pushing them off with a bit of anger. "Mick how many times do we have t' go over this, were fine dammit. We are FINE. We've handled ourselves on our own fine and we've made it right!" "Does this have to do with that last group we was in Kaiti.." Andy see's Kaiti's pupils shrink for a second with a unknown emotion and she shakes her head pushing the man back stumbling a bit on her words. "I-I told you t' never mention that again! I-I'm going in it was nice meeting ya boys.."

She tilts her head to them shakily grabbing their bags and heads in slamming the door making them all jump. Mick sighs rubbing his head sitting back down by the dairy farmers, they looked confused and see Mick raise his head looking towards them. "The last group we was in couldn't get along at all, most of them was killed by walkers and resorted to killing innocent people for their things. Kaiti wanted out and the chance we got was the groups last chance at life, a horde broke in and..god it was a blood bath.." Andy and Danny nod at him with apologetic looks and lets him continue on. "Anyway..she's just so weary of new people she isn't herself. But I promise I’ll get her in on the deal, we need this..” "Well..we hope your friend gets better and we'll be back tomorrow. Hang onto that Life." Mick nods at them and they leave the base as Mick heads inside the home quietly to look for Kaiti. The sun starts to set a bit as the boys was heading back home, Andy was quiet as he and his brother walks down the empty roads. Danny stops his older sibling with a scowl as the leaves fall all around them.

“That farm girl is screwing with our Plans Andy." "Dan give it time they will come." "Yeah well we can mess with them until then and then they will have to give in. Once they start getting real hungry she'll have to go hunting some time or another. If not she'll see starvation taking over her Aussie friend she cares so much about.” “Yeah but who knows how long that’ll Take Danny, we don't have the time for that.” He stops his brother and Andy looks at him seeing Danny smirk as he raises his gun. “Then we’ll sabotage every hunt she does, no food means that they starve quicker and she’ll then want the deal.” “Danny ain't that a bit much..” “Nope, trust me you’ll see. They'll be all over the idea when this plan takes effect.” Danny walks ahead of Andy and he sighs following his younger brother back to the house.


	6. Chapter 4-2:Starvation Is Not A Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing seemed more important to me than to make Kaiti aware of the senseless death from starvation then just to reanimate as one of those things.. I wanted her to see through the eyes of the suffering so my words might motivate her out of her depression and to act, to accept the deal from those Dairy farmers before it's to late.."

"Kaiti come on let me go do the hunting, you need the rest and I'm rested enough to do this." "Mick don't start today. I'm perfectly fine..Jus' stay here and I'll be back Later." "But..But!! Okay..Just be careful please." "You know I will.." Kaiti closes the door to the house as she walks to the main doors to the base, she looks back to the front door and she jumps over the fence heading off towards the path as the wind blows fallen leaves around. Kaiti looks around the quiet path holding her crossbow close as she keeps an eye out for walkers. She steps out near the path that held the events from the other day, looking down Kaiti kicks a stray bullet shell off the dirt and she sighs as the wind picks up. Kaiti shakes her head and she walks down the path. "Hmm..weird I haven't seen any animals around. I hope there are some we need t' eat." A crow lands on a walker that was biting at the air trapped between a tree and rock. "A crow huh..thats..something." Kaiti walks up her boots quietly crunching on the ground, she didn't know the bushes rumbling behind her as two shadows appear. She whistles as the crow caws looking around. "Come here ya little shit.." She takes off and tackles the crow making it caw loudly, she wrestles around with it feathers flying everywhere. Kaiti falls back and she coughs as the cawing stops. "HAH! Got ya fucker~!!" She opens her hand seeing feathers and she grumbles until a soft chuckle is herd. "Sugar I dont think thats how you catch food." Kaiti looks up seeing Andy and Danny walking to her, she straightens herself and she gets up. "I was uh..it had my hat." She fixes her hat hiding her blush from them. "Sure Kaiti sure.." She fixes herself. "Why are you two out here anyway?" The boys look to each other then back to her. "Well we was just checking on you. How's the hunting coming along." Kaiti opens her mouth but she rubs her arm, she leans back into a tree. "I um..i found some stuff!!" Her stomach starts to growl loudly making her flinch and Danny smirk. "Seems you hungry huh?" "N-No! Im just...not hungry okay!!" She snatches her crossbow and pushes past the two, she notices blurry darkness clouding her eyes and she sways dropping her crossbow. Andy gives Danny a glare shaking his head. "Danny don't fuck this up." "Im not." They glare to each other until the two hears a thud. They turn around seeing Kaiti on the ground passed out.

Danny shakes his head walking up to her. "All it took was three days..man she must be a bad hunter." "Shut up Danny, you how it is around here. If it werent for the bandits coming early.." "Yeah Yeah I know.. maybe now she'll give in. Let's get her back to her friend." Danny picks Kaiti up with a grunt and they start to head off down the path. Mick paces back and fourth worriedly as he looks at the clock, it been a few hours since Kaiti left. No sign or ear of her. He bites his hand shaking until the door opens and he sees Andy and Danny bring in Kaiti, Mick runs up to them panting. "What happened to her!?" "Well your friend passed out from hunger, and she was trying to catch a crow." Mick groans holding his head. "A crow..man it's gotten bad. Thanks for finding her you two it means alot." They hear a groan and Kaiti raises up slowly holding her head. "Where are we?" "Your back at the base, we carried you back sugar." "Did i pass out..?" "Yeah, are you sure you two are doing good. That's a sign of starvation." Kaiti looks down tiredly and shakes her head, Mick helps her up giving her a stern look. "See Kaiti, i told you we wasn't better off. We are taking this deal and getting food!" Kaiti sighs looking to him trying to look angry but her tired eyes gave away her true emotions. "Allright allright..we'll take it boys." Danny and Andy both lighten up. "Allright! We can go ahead and get ready." They sit at the picnic table waiting on the two, Mick takes Kaiti in the base and sighs as he sits her on the couch. "Jesus I hope we can do good with this.."


	7. Chapter Five Part One:The Safe and Warm Dairy Farm and A Troubling Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti finally gives in to the point of hunger and her and Mick follow Danny and Andy to the Dairy, Although Danny Stirs a few things and ends up with a Angry Kaiti and Mick, which prompts Andy to lighten things up between them making Kaiti suspicous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks my friend Bre Lowe for the ideas in this chapter and the next few!

"You ready Kaiti?" "I think so.." She sighs raising up rubbing her head tiredly, Mick helps her off the couch and they head outside to the boys. "We're ready you two." Andy and Danny raise up looking at them. "Is she okay to walk?" "I got her leaning on me." Mick says as he lifts Kaiti up gently, she gives the boys a thumbs up and they shrug taking off out of the base. The walk down the road was quiet with no walkers in sight. Kaiti is trailing behind looking at the sights around them as the boys talk, she rolls her eyes a bit knowing Mick can talk even a walker to it's second death. She focuses on the falling leaves the colors lighting up the plants showing beauty in a barren world like this. "Hey Kitten! Are you done sight seeing? The boys wanna talk to ya!" "I told you not t' call me that!" She turns red a bit as Andy and Danny chuckle under their breath, she walks a bit up to them as she slows down her pace. "So sugar were do you come from?" She looks to them and sighs messing with the red bandana around her neck.

"Savannah Georgia. Not t' far from th' city but not t' close. We never was city people, Ma and Pa sure loved th' open fields. Though I didn't like moving we had t especially with a rowdy little sister and asshole brother." She fixes her hat gently looking to them as Danny catches her attention. "What about your family? What happened to them." Kaiti stops dead in her tracks and Mick turns around seeing the dark look around her eyes. "Oh shit..you shouldn't have asked her that question." Andy looks to Mick as Danny scoffs under his breath. "It was just a question. Seriously it won't hurt to ask. Why you hiding something from us?." "It's a bad topic boys she dosen't even mention it to me much." Kaiti shakes her head and she tries to push past them holding her tears back, Danny grabs her shoulder digging his thumb into her skin creating a bruise. "Come on just answer the damn question." "N-No I don't want t' okay." "Why? It must be real bad if your not telling us." Kaiti tries to jerk back from Danny only making his grip harder on her, Mick comes closer and tries to Defuse the situation. "Look we can drop it. We're gonna attract unwanted attention. I'm sure Kaiti will explain when she's ready to." Danny looks to Mick with a scowl. "She can speak for herself you know..now tell me..why won't you spill it." "Because i said so that's why!!" Andy looks panicked and he grabs Danny's arm quickly. "Danny leave her alone! Stop pestering them!" He looks to Andy a bit angry as his grip gets tighter making Kaiti growl in pain. "Why? She's hiding something from us Andy! How do we know we can't trust them!" Kaiti slaps Danny's hand away angrily and she pushes him back pretty hard. "THEIR DEAD! THEIR ALL DEAD OKAY! MY SISTER TURNED AND ATE EVERYONE! ARE YA HAPPY NOW DANNY!?" She is breathing hard as tears is running down her cheeks, Mick rushes over holding Kaiti close to him as he gives the boys a look that made them back up. "Just give us a second okay.." (? Mick dosen't like what you did to Kaiti.) He takes her over to a shaded tree and he sits Kaiti down trying to comfort the crying girl. Andy Slaps Danny's head pretty hard earning a loud thud. "What the hell Danny! What was that for!? Now their not gonna even fucking trust us!" "What!? I had to know! What if they had something that could hurt us!!" "Oh shut up Danny your a real piece of shit you know that!"

They start to bicker and argue as Kaiti looks at them from across the road, Mick sighs rubbing her shoulders gently. "Ignore him Kaiti. Maybe he didn't mean it like that." "He's a asshole Mick, that got under my damn skin.." "I know I know, but maybe he's just nervous with new people. I promise he didn't mean it!" "Okay Mick..I just don't trust these guys much.." "I know but they got food and a strong shelter. It won't be long I promise.." Kaiti sighs and looks up seeing Storm clouds starting to approach towards them, the wind starts to blow moving Kaiti's hair to the side. "Looks like storms are heading out way.." "Great..Mud and muddy Walkers. Hey maybe they will slip and fall the whole time that be good entertainent." Kaiti laughs softly and gets up softly wiping her tears. "That would Mick..I guess I'll go and talk t' them so we can go." Mick nods smiling as she walks to the boys, she stops to tie her boot as she hears Andy's voice making her listen to them. "And don't do that no more! Do you want to mess this damn trade up!" "No Andy..but I was thinking maybe we could keep one this time.." "We'll see. Depends on how much meat it is. Now be nice to them.." Kaiti narrows her eyes in confusion at the talk but she keeps quiet and walks to them suprising duo. "Ready t' go, there's a bad storm coming this way." Andy and Danny turn around as Mick walks up to them, Andy elbows Danny pretty hard and he sighs looking to Kaiti akwardly. "Im sorry for asking you about your family. It was rude of me.."." "It's okay. You was just curious. Im sorry for the way I reacted." They nod towards her as the skies darken above them, Kaiti holds Mick's arm pulling her hat down trying to ignore the thunder in the distance. Andy shields his eyes and he and Danny walk ahead. "Yeah we better go, Momma maybe be worried." They grab their guns and walk on as Kaiti stares at them thinking about their conversation around the bushes.


End file.
